The Talk
by ColorOfAngels
Summary: Missing moment from Living Without Danger....It's time for The Talk....will anyone involved ever be the same again?


A/N Hello Dangerverse readers! This is a missing moment from when Sirius had to give Harry and Draco the facts of life speech in Dealing with Danger….For my regular readers, this might be a bit more confusing as this is based on the expansive AU universe created by Whydoyouneedtoknow, which you should all go read immediately if you haven't already…..But if you haven't read it then all you really need to know is that Harry, Draco, and Hermione were raised as siblings by Sirius, Remus and their wives Aletha and Danger respectively, along with Sirius's biological daughter Meghan….

Oh and thanks to Anne herself for beta-ing this for me!!

* * *

_Sirius closeted himself with Harry and Draco for nearly an hour after dinner. No one was ever told what went on in the bedroom during that time, but all three participants emerged looking vaguely disgusted and a little shocked. Harry was occasionally heard muttering, "I really didn't need to know that." _

_Sirius reported to the other Pack-adults that he had fulfilled his fatherly duty, and someone else could bloody well do it the next time. Danger and Aletha told him that wouldn't be a problem._ Excerpt from Chapter 5 of Dealing with Danger

* * *

Sirius knew the hand signal well; it was usually used in conjunction with the start of some prank that would either make them legends or land them all in detention for the rest of term. More often then not, both. But at the moment, Sirius couldn't figure out exactly what Remus was telling him it was time for.

He followed his best friend's gaze as it moved first to Harry, then to Draco, and back onto himself. Remus's nod, combined with a raised eyebrow, reminded Sirius of what he was supposed to be doing tonight after dinner. He let out a small sigh before turning to the boys.

"Harry, Draco, I want to talk to you two when you're done with your dessert, all right?" he said solemnly.

"What did we do?" Draco asked, glancing over at Harry.

"Don't look at me," Harry told his brother. "I haven't done anything lately."

"While I doubt that," Sirius interjected, "you aren't in trouble. I just want to talk to you."

"Can I come?" Meghan asked, who hated to be left out of anything.

"No!" Sirius replied a little more forcefully than he had originally intended. "I mean, no, Pearl, I just need to talk to your brothers. Shall we go up to your bedroom, boys?"

It was clear to both boys as they followed Padfoot up the stairs that he was uneasy with whatever he wanted to talk to them about, which in turn made them uneasy. They walked silently as they both tried to figure out what they'd done recently that they might have gotten caught at, regardless of Padfoot's reassurances that they were not in trouble.

When they entered the bedroom, the boys sat down on one bed while Sirius sat down on the other. The three of them sat there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but what was probably not more than a few minutes. Sirius's mind raced.

_Come on, Sirius, what's wrong with you? You're being ridiculous. You can face down dark wizards every day, but you can't tell your own sons about the facts of life?_

_At this point I would rather face a couple of dementors; hell, at this point I would rather be giving a couple of dementors the facts of life speech. _

_Do dementors even have the facts of life? Hah, I can imagine it now…when one dark soul-sucking creature loves another dark soul-sucking creature… _

_FOCUS, MAN! You have wisdom to impart!_

Harry and Draco watched the odd assortment of emotions pass over their Pack-father's face. He'd started with nervousness, then to humor, then to irritation, and was now moving back into the realm of anxiousness.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Harry finally asked, snapping his godfather's wandering mind back to the present.

"Well," Padfoot began with a sigh, "you boys are growing up. You're both thirteen now and there comes to be a time in all young wizards life where they start to go through changes."

Harry and Draco, now knowing what this was about, glanced at each other quickly, trying to keep their excitement beneath the surface. Of course they did know some things, they _were_ thirteen after all, but they wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"You see, you're going to start getting feelings…good feelings…" Padfoot was starting to turn red. "Well, they can be good feelings…they might not necessarily be good….but regardless, you don't want to act on these feelings….well, not yet, anyways…"

"Feelings…" Draco repeated, slowly, drawing out the word.

"Yes, feelings," Sirius said again. He paused for a moment and decided to take a different route. "You see, boys, when a man, who is much older than you, loves a woman very much and she loves him just as much, and they sit down and have a long mature discussion about… when a mature wolf meets a she-wolf that he wants to mate with…."

Sirius paused and looked at the boys who were looking back at him in utter confusion. He let out yet another sigh—_Merlin, I think I've sprung a leak tonight—_regrouped and began again.

"All right, boys, I'm just going to be honest with you and tell you exactly how it is. None of this birds and the bees stuff, just the straight facts of life, but I'm warning you now, it's not all pretty. Do you think you can handle it?"

Both boys nodded, eagerly waiting to hear what Padfoot had to say.

However, if he had asked them the same question ten minutes later, they might not have been so eager.

"I'm going to have to put _what_…_where?_" Harry asked with wide eyes.

If Sirius had asked them twenty minutes later, they definitely would have not been as eager.

"Girls bleed from _where_…for _how_ long?" Draco spat out with horror.

If he had asked half an hour later, there would have been no eagerness involved whatsoever.

"And it will be like that when I wake up?" Harry inquired weakly.

Forty minutes and they would have hesitated before saying yes.

"But isn't that rather messy?" Draco wondered, feeling a little off color.

And if Sirius had asked them if they could handle it, knowing what they now knew fifty minutes into the conversation, they might have flat out refused.

"OH MY—UGHH!" Harry exclaimed in utter disgust.

"Can't we just hold hands?" Draco begged, rubbing his eyes as if that would erase the image that had burned itself into his mind.

"So… do you boys have any questions?" Sirius asked when he felt like he had covered everything.

"Nope."

"I'm good."

"All right then." Sirius exhaled thankfully. One rite of passage over and done with. "And if either of you come up with questions later on, don't hesitate to ask…Moony."

"So… are we done?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're done, you two can get out of here."

Harry and Draco did not need to be told twice. They dashed out of the room, probably looking for something that would take their minds off their newfound knowledge. Sirius allowed himself a moment to sink back onto the bed before shaking his head and leaving to go find the other adults of the Pack.

"How did it go?" Aletha asked he husband as he joined them in the kitchen.

"It went," he replied sullenly as he poured himself a cup of tea from the kettle that was sitting on the stove.

"That well, huh?" Danger asked as she lit a small flame underneath Sirius's mug to bring it back up to drinking temperature.

"Thanks," he said, gesturing to indicate the tea. "And for your information, I don't think I'll ever be the same."

Remus chuckled. "If it's any consolation, from the look on those boys' faces and the way Harry was muttering when they ran through here a moment ago, I don't think either of them will ever be the same either."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Aletha said. "It's not like we really want them to want to do those things at this point in their lives."

"Here's to us not becoming grandparents for a good many years to come," Danger said, raising her mug in a toast.

"Here's to another milestone of childrearing completed," Aletha added, raising her cup to meet Danger's.

"Here's to the look on Padfoot's face when he found out he was going to be one giving the talk," Remus said, earning himself a glare from the aforementioned party.

"Here's to one of you doing your parental duties the next time something like this comes up," Sirius concluded.

"Here, here!" they all said together as the clinked their cups together and took a sip.

"By the way, Moony," Sirius said when he had swallowed. "I told the boys if they had any more questions on this topic, you'd be happy to answer them."

Sirius didn't even try to hide his smug smile as Remus choked on his tea and Danger pounded him on the back while he coughed.

* * *

AN and there it is...please let me know what you all think!!!! and Happy Halloween everyone!!!! 


End file.
